


A happy reaunion

by Hawkingbird27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: Fitz gets a new video game partner for the night and Bobbi finally let's someone take a look at her suit before her next mission.





	

Fitz was sitting alone in the room. Simmons had gone to sleep a while ago, Daisy was on a mission with Mack and May and Coulson weren't the type to just want to hang out.

The tv was opened and he was currently playing a violent video game when the couch next to him. He still kept his eyes on the screen thinking it was someone crom the base, his opinion changed when he heard her voice.

"That is an incredibly violent game."

His head turned towards her.

"Bobbi, what are you doing here!?"

"I need you to take a look at some new gear I got, Mack said you were looking for some new materiel for the Caterpillars field suits and I might have something, but since you're playing can I join you?"

"Yeah sure. But don't you want me to look at the materiel?"

"Later, the game looks way more interesting."

He smiled at her and grabbed a second remote, handing it to her and they both started playing the game. 

The next morning when Mack and Daisy came back from their mission, the found the the gamers in front of the still opened tv, the scotish one spread across the couch and the american across the floor close to the couch.

Mack laughed and woke up the two as Daisy wondered why the blonde was here, since she had left S.H.I.E.L.D. almost a year ago. The Inhuman asked Mack about it and he explained that he had called her last night to come and help with the new materiels for the Caterpillar's suit and apparently ran into Fitz before hand.

"So you think you can show us the materiels or you want to keep playing games here?"

"As good as playing games sound, I have to be at the tower in three hours, so help me up."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I fell asleep weird and my legs hurt."

That got a laugh out of everyone in the room. Mack grabbed Bobbi's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Where's you stuff?"

"In my car."

In the next second, Mack had her over his shoulder earning a small yelp from his friend and even more laughter from the other two.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a lift to your car, you just said your legs hurt."

"Ugh, fine, but the only reason i'm letting you do this is 'cause I lost all my dignity in that undercover mission a few years ago."

Daisy, curious, asked,

"What mission?"

"Nothing."

Was quickly rushed out by the two friends, making them laugh at their own silliness and soon the other two agents who still had no idea what they were laughing about.

Soon enough they were in the hanger bay and in front of them was a sport car with a white stripe on it. Mack put Bobbi back on her feet.

"Only you would be tacky enough to put a white stripe on your car."

"Shut up it's cool and aren't you the one who works for an agency that has a huge logo on every single piece of equipment?"

She didn't get an answer on that and let a small smirk play at her lips in response. She headed to the trunk and pulled out a bag from it, following the other three to the lab.

When they walked inside, she opened her bag and pulled out her suit.

"You're letting us touch your suit?"

Mack asked, surprised since she had never let him do that before.

"What's so special about it?"

Fitz asked from the other side of the table. 

"It has super-kevlar with camotech, a heating mecanism, it can resist extreme cold and heat and it has alot of places to keep weapons."

"Camotech? No one's ever managed to make it work in a suit for only one person."

Fitz answered, to which she said.

"Well this one can."

"How?"

"It's in link with a satellite, cost S.H.I.E.L.D. millions of dollars, has some really bad effects on me, my nose starts bleeding around 4 minutes, bleeding from the mouth around 6 minutes, seisures after 13 minutes, death after 14 minutes."

"Really? You must be the only one on earth to have a suit like that."

"As far as I know, no one's crazy enough to try it."

"What about the super-kevlar?"

And that's the moment Mack and Daisy took to step out of the lab before they too would get roped into it.

An hour later, Simmons entered the lab to find her boyfriend with her friend that had left months ago, both of them looking down at a microscope. When she cleared her throat all she got was a grunted 'hello'. She smiled at herself and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She was heading over to her desk when she heard Bobbi talk.

"What? I don't get a kiss hello?"

"Aren't you pleasant this morning."

"I know, right? I used to tease people all the time, but I didn't when I was here, I got some time to catch up on."

"Oh, really, where are you gonna start?"

"Well you two are together now, so, is it true you're the top?"

Simmons flushed at that and stuttered around her answer.

"N-no, i, we don't, it's not-we're not..."

"Oh my god you totally are."

She answered with a smirk, earning her a small kick from the engineer next to her.

"Would you stop badgering her, it's not even nine yet."

"Who said anything about badgering, i'm just asking questions here."

Before anyone could answer that, she got a phone call, stepping away to answer it.

"What are you two working on?"

"Super-Kevlar for the Caterpillars, this suit is actually really impressive, nothing I've seen before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it has camothech too, it's rather impressive."

A second later, the blonde came back through the doors and asked if there was a place she could change. He told her to go to his bunk and she came back a few minutes later in a dark blue dress, almost reaching the floor and a slit on her right legs. She had brushed her hair and was wearing heals that made her even taller.

"You're well dressed for 8:30 a.m."

He commented.

"Mission time got moved up, The jet'll be here any minute."

She packed her suit and Fitzsimmons followed her back out of the lab. They arrived just in time to see a small Stark jet land. 

The side door opened and the Avengers walked out one by one.  They were all in fancy clothes but still looked like the agents had seen them on tv.

Clint was the last to walk out and headed over to Bobbi, taking a step around her and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She answered back, her previous light mood changing practically into giddy, almost giggling at the small greetings.

"Lovebirds, we have to and as cute as that is, we still have things to do."

Bruce said, his hands still in his pockets, clearly ready to leave. 

"I'm assuming you have the drive."

Steve asked Mockingbird and she answered him with a small nod and tossed him the drive.

"Is there going to be any evidence of this in the paper tomorrow?"

Captain America asked and she only ducked her head, her gaze falling to her shoes.

"You didn't have to hide from Captain America in a super secret spy base, I could of always hid you in my bedroom."

Tony answered back with a smirk, earning a small smile from Bobbi and Clint saying,

"Say something like that again and we're going to find out if arrows can take down a billionaire."

"I am not suicidal enough for that."

He said before disapeering inside the jet, followed by Bruce, Nat, Thor and Steve.

"It was nice seeing you again Dr. Morse."

Fitz said in a teasing voice.

"Actually it's Dr. Barton."

Clint said before pulling Bobbi with him towards the plane. Before she could disapeer inside the jet, Bobbi looked at them, winking before being pulled inside and the jet taking off a few moments later.

Daisy was the first to react.

"Since when does Bobbi know the Avenger?"

"And why is her last name Barton?"

Simmons asked, standing next to Fitz.

"She's married to Hawkeye."

Mack answered, a proud smile on his lips, he started walking backwards when from behind him he heard,

"What!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


End file.
